New life
by soldier for the living
Summary: What if Jt didn't die and he got a second chance at life? How do he and Liberty grow when life gets a bit crazy.
1. Waking up Jt Pov

I woke to blinding white lights and I thought I was dead. I tried to speak but something held me back. I tried to move but I couldn't see a thing but white. I closed my eyes and gave up on feeling or moving. I tried opening and closing my eyes till they held color. I looked down and saw the reason I couldn't talk. There was a tube down my throat. There was a doctor looking in a closet and I couldn't get her attention. I focused on moving yet I couldn't. I tried the trick and willed my arm to move and finally I felt movement. It was as if my body was waking from one of the deepest sleeps. I grabbed a cup and threw it at the doctor, it hit her in the butt. That surely would get her attention. I shook with laughter as she jumped and turned to me. She shrieked. I didn't think it was professional but I did hit her ass. She came over to me and started pulling at the tube removing it from me and I wanted to gag the whole time. She checked my vital signs and then spoke.

"James, you need to relax, you punctured your aorta and we repaired the damage. You need to be as careful as you can we had to preform open chest surgery to repair the damage, you may feel pain when the morphine wears off but then you should be able to move. Can you talk?" Of course I could talk I was normal. I tried but nothing came out I found hit hard to talk. I saw a person in the window.

"Liberty." Came in a hoarse weak whisper. It sounded like I was coming back from laryngitis. The doctor turned to the window.

"She has been coming by everyday to check for progress. There was another also, Mia I think her name was, those two created such a fight when they started yelling about you." I just imagined the fight between Manny and Paige, but with Liberty and Mia. I would hope Liberty won.

"If you don't mind me asking who won?" The doctor gave a short sweet laugh.

"The one standing out side your door I haven't seen the other since." It swelled me with pride that Liberty would still fight for me after the ass I was to her.

"Can I see her?" The doctor looked torn, it seemed as she didn't want me to be disturbed. She looked at me again and she sighed and left the room. The door opened and Liberty came in.

"Hey Libs, heard you won a fight. Did any one catch it on camera, so I can see a replay?" My voice was getting stronger with every word I spoke but it was dry and I no longer had a cup to get water from. But it didn't really matter once Liberty laughed. I missed hearing her laugh, especially at something I said. I just plain missed her.

"You would James Tiberius. You scare everyone to death thinking your going to die, especially me you were breathing so shallow when I got to you I thought I would lose you forever." I remembered Johnny and Drake at my car, then me making a sarcastic remark and the feeling of a knife in my back and how hard it was to breathe.

"Still care after the ass I was?" I had to know because if I didn't then my next statement would be worthless.

"Jt, you may anger me and I may be hurt that you don't have the same feelings but it doesn't mean I would stop me from loving you, I loved you for years before you kissed me remember?" I did remember running from a girl I once thought crazy but then getting to know her and seeing that she was almost perfect minus her controlling nature. She turned her back on me.

"I love you too." She whipped around so fast I thought I was going to be dizzy. Her eyes were alight, her mouth found an o shape out of shock and her hands shook. I just smiled at her, giving her time till the gears in her head clicked. She looked down at me and the next thing I knew was her soft warm lips on mine. The heart rate monitor spiked and she pulled away, the doctor came in.

"What is going on, James you need to calm down your heart shouldn't be working so hard." The doctor ordered her out, but the smiles still played on our lips. I let the Doctor take care of me and before I knew it she put something in my IV and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Happy? Liberty Pov

I skipped off down the hall like a little school girl. It didn't matter I was 17. I was so full of life and happy, He loved me. Jt still loved me! After all the fighting and almost losing him I never thought it would be possible or I would ever hear those words again. I went out into the waiting room and went to the parking lot where I started Jt's old car since his grandma lent it to me so I could go visit him. Every one would be in school right now and I should have been to but I had a free period and decided just to throw caution to the wind and go. I sneaked back in the building and walked past the office hoping that they wouldn't notice I just walked in or that I had been out of study hall. Sneaking like I did today was great, it filled my veins with adrenaline and I knew now why Jt loved to be sneaky it was such a rush. I didn't feel like my self the one bit. I had been in a depression for weeks hoping that he would wake, not smiling and of course getting into fights with Mia, that princess that still thought she owned his heart. Well bitch he loved me. I didn't just think that. I walked into the library and got on to one of the computers and logged on to email. I sent an email to Emma, Manny and Toby.

_Hey guys,_

_I went and visited Jt a few minutes ago, I'll explain later since I know Simpson can read these. But any ways he woke up! I stood at the window and watch as he couldn't talk and he needed the doctors attention so him being typical Jt instead of making noise he decided to throw a cup at the doctor and she jumped and gave a shriek because it hit her butt. I could see he was laughing, but that didn't last long because he wanted to gag at the tube being pulled out. He began talking to the doctor but I couldn't hear the conversation. Needless to say I talked to him and HE STILL LOVES ME. But I may of realized we run into a problem, I may have kissed Jt in the excitement and well he still stands with Mia right? All though he wants footage of our hospital fight. That was the first thing he spoke of how he wanted to watch a replay. Tobes ignore the next bit its for the girls,_

_Told you Manny! I knew it even though we fought. You said forget about him. But what do I do now, the doctor sorta kicked me out since I got Jt's heart running, oops.:) _

_Liberty._

I clicked send and I not even ten minutes later I heard the excitement from Manny and Emma, I heard Toby clearly say "Holly shit." I bit back my laughter and logged off and walked out into the hall where I heard Mr. Simpson, call for Manny and Emma to come back to class. They met me in the middle of the hall.

"You can't be serious Liberty." Emma spoke excitement dripping from her voice.

"Have I smiled since hes been out, I can't wipe this stupid grin off my face." It was true I couldn't. I could still feel his lips as if they sparked mine to life.

"How did you of all people sneak out? That is a so un Liberty thing to do." I truly don't know why I risked it in the first place yet now glad that I did. I looked at Manny.

"I'm not sure no one missed me. I just sneaked in and out. I just wanted to see him hoping maybe I wouldn't be so depressed." They gave me knowing looks. They tried to cheer me up but I walked around like a robot as Mia called me on fight number one.

"Well now all he has to do is say its over with Mia and you two can be happy again lord knows you two weren't with all the secret glances and the way he wouldn't joke like usual. He even was reserved with Mia." I knew they way he'd hug me in front of her, joke loudly as I passed by or yell at me for the student council incident. But I knew I had to change to keep him because I saw what the school was like with out him, how dull the halls were. No one who knew him joked because he usually started the jokes and the tensions ran high between the two schools that are now joined. Degrassi sat sullen and broken while Lakehurst ran around like monkeys. The bell rang and the halls filled with people, we separated ways till the end of the day. The Degrassi kids were getting sick of Lakehurst and really wanted them to go home. I still realized that only four knew that Jt was going to be ok I walked to the office and waited to talk to Hatzilakos. She showed me into her office.

"Now Ms. Van Zandt what can I do for you?" I explained to her of Jt waking and she asked of my visit.

"Now that I don't approve of students sneaking off grounds, especially the class president. But no one saw you which means I can't punish you for that fact. I do however think in tomorrows morning announcements you shall speak of Jt awakening. That will be all then please Liberty, go home, visit friends, live a little." I got out of my chair and went to the dot where I met up with Emma, Manny and Toby.

"So Liberty he's really awake?"

"Yes his dimwitted friend." I loved Toby but he sometimes was thick skull-ed and it took a lot of prodding to get anything through. But he remained loyal to Jt.

"So what are you going to tell your dad?" Oh shit. I forgot I would eventually had to tell them of Jt again. That would not go over well, Dad was still mad at me because I was tainted in his view ever since I got pregnant. It was like his friends meant more to him then his own daughter. He didn't even speak to me any more and didn't get excitement from my accomplishments.

"Lets just say were not seeing eye to eye currently." Toby understood but Emma and Manny had no idea. It was getting late when we parted ways and I drove home. My mom was in the kitchen.

"Hello dear."

"Hey mom, Jt woke up today." She turned to me.

"Oh yeah?" I started to falter under her glare she didn't exactly like Jt either.

"Yeah, and he still loves me." I said it, she looked like she slumped in defeat.

"Liberty be wise, you just started to seem to get better before that party. Look at all the bad." she would be the one to pop my bubble so to speak.

"Mom I love him and never stopped, we had a child together, we both made our mistakes but you can't believe he was the source of the problem when I made my own mistakes, you cant let what I've done obscure who I really am."

"So really your this girl who will keep running back to this guy all because he says he loves you? Hes broken you so many times, Liberty you can't want that again."

"I never stopped wanting him, I used to be young and had a huge crush on him and you didn't mind then, Why do you hate him so?" My mom steeled her self, and I stood full height. This happened a lot lately, any discussion of Jt was always an argument.

"I don't hate him, I'm angry with him. I've known him to be in trouble, he did drugs remember?"

"Only because I told him off, he made mistakes and I made mine, but you don't stop loving someone because of what happened. If something bad were to happen between you or dad would you stop loving him?" She broke she started to cry, she never was one to cry my mother was always apart of the high class, the people my dad associated her self with and those were the ones that sought perfection. I was the exact opposite of perfection in her mind I was an abomination.

"I wouldn't but Liberty if you go that road then I cannot help you, you would not be welcome here. Your father gave you stern warning after the drugs. Hes not the good kind." He was good, he made his mistakes but he had the right heart.

"No hes not perfect and neither am I. No one is perfection mom. But What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. Remember that saying mom, you used to say it to me every time I thought I wasn't perfect. But listen to the saying, you don't see what lies within Jt like I do. You only see his actions. If that is how I am to be viewed then I guess I don't want to live here any more." She collapsed but I felt free, now I could be viewed not by my actions, not have to strive to feel something I don't all so other people feel like I'm perfect. Screw what they think and screw them for not seeing what I actually am. I walked the carpeted floors and into my room where I grabbed a couple of duffel bags and shoved all the clothes I could in them. I grabbed my blanket and pillow and walked out the front door never to look back. I stowed my things in the trunk and only then did I realize that the car was a mess. I cleaned out all the garbage from the back seat and the front and did the most imperfect thing I could think of I threw the garbage all over my parents front yard before I slammed the door and sped off. I drove the cold Canada streets till I got to Jt's grandmas house. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Liberty! I didn't expect to see you everything alright? Come in, Come in." I walked into the house and I sat down on the old sofa.

"I just came by to tell you Jt woke up today." She smiled at me.

"I know that boy called me and gave me a fright. Him and his jokes. He did say some interesting things though like you two kissed? He was a bit confused on what to do next." I smiled Jt would try and scare his grandmother and he would ask her for help.

"I'm not sure his next move is up to him." She looked at the clock and saw it was going on 9:30.

"Do your parents know your out this late?" I looked down at my hands, did I tell her my parents kicked me out or do I lie. My conscience won in the end.

"I got kicked out. My mom said if I was to love Jt I wasn't welcome." She moved over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"That is a horrible thing for a parent to do but I know it happens. Jt's dad left him and his mom, so I took them in. I'm old in age and don't want to raise another child but if you would like to live here then you can have the spare room. I generally reserve for Jt's mom when she feels like visiting. You will have your fair share of work around here as does James but if you can handle that then I see no foul in you staying, since most likely James would want me to offer this to you. But only to you because I like you more than that Mia and saw the footage of the fights, Toby sent them to me. I never did think she was right for my James. By the way nice right hook." I had to laugh that Jt's grandmother was so nice and so there for me and on my side with the whole Mia thing. I went out side to grab my bags and put them in the room as I put a few things away and a few touches to the room I settled for sleep and it was the first night in weeks I hadn't cried my self to sleep.


	3. Mistakes Liberty POV

I woke and found my self in a strange bed. I got up and looked out the door when it hit me I was in Jt's house, my mom kicked me out after I decided to be with Jt. I closed the door and looked at the clock on the nightstand it read 5:30. I shrugged I had to get ready, I gabbed my robe and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and shook out my ratty hair that formed when I slept. I stepped in the shower to wash before I started any venture.

As I stepped out into a steamed out bathroom I looked into the mirror and I looked a lot better. I actually looked like I got sleep and it did me good to have the bags gone from under my eyes. I put on my robe as I ventured out into the hall. Mrs. Yorke's bedroom door was closed. I ventured past Jt's room and decided to see if it was the same. I opened the door and saw the curtains were up all the way and the wood in the room was dusty, the thing that stuck out the most was his messy bed. I walked over to the bed and saw his phone. I knew I shouldn't but I picked it up. He had talked with Tobes asking him if he knew where oatmeal was and that a meatball sub was on vacation. I was thoroughly confused. I saw the messages he sent to Mia one conversation in particular after I turned down the day care.

_Mia: I can't stand her, how can she continue to knock you down. No wonder you broke up with her she is a controlling bitch._

_Jt: something was going on with her she usually isn't like that, that was like a liberty bot or something._

_Mia: You still defend her, remember you were the one who called her liberty 3000._

_Jt: Mia stop, I said that in anger and no matter how angry I was at her it isn't her fault and I shouldn't of said that, I was just so angry we gave the kid away, my son has moved and I tried to keep him but I failed now I wont be able to see him because hes moved to Seattle. It was hard on both of us._

_Mia: I wouldn't of singed, I did it on my own why didn't you?_

He had a message that he never sent.

_Jt: It wouldn't be right to keep my son if the mother wasn't in the picture and I screwed up with her by overdosing on Oxycontin. I sold it and lost her it was my biggest mistake._

I was a little pissed at the Liberty 3000 comment but seeing him and knowing he was so sad that we had to give up our son didn't help. Things were rough between us because we didn't talk. I put the phone back not wanting to read anymore of his messages.

I walked back out into the hall and slipped into my room to get dressed. I realized I still hadn't written my English assignment nor the morning announcements. I grabbed my laptop and walked down to the kitchen table where I grabbed a bowl of cereal and began to write the morning denouncements. By the time I finished I saw the clock read seven and school started in a half hour. Mrs. Clooney came in the room.

"Liberty what are you doing up so early?"

"School today, I had to write somethings before class." I was glad of my study hall was before my English class today hoping I could write the assignment but if not hoping Kwan would give me an extension. I put my bowl in the sink and went to grab my backpack and a light jacket since there was a slight chill. I said goodbye before I drove off to Degrassi. I walked into the building fifteen minutes before the bell was to ring for home room I walked to the media room where Toby was directing everything.

"Liberty. Are you ready?" I sat on my customary stool as I was handed a script of the last day's events. The light went on and I did the announcements.

_Liberty Van Zandt here still filling in for Jt Yorke, In current news students are reminded that fighting between the schools is still going to be punished. Students are not to linger in the halls to reduce traffic back up. The lady panthers clinched another win yesterday against school Bardell, our lady Panthers are now 5-0 go girls. In later news, Lakehurst students you are reminded that the lunch room is for eating not going around like crazy monkeys. As a last bit of news you Degrassi students should be happy to hear Jt finally woke up in the hospital and is doing well. This is Liberty Van Zandt signing off saying Keep the peace. _

The light went off and I breathed a sigh of relief. Tobes took the script and I walked into Media Immersions. Mr. Simpson pulled me off to the side.

"Nice email but next time, can you try to not give big news so I lose my students?" I nodded before I went and sat down in my chair, the seat next to me may have remained empty but soon he would return. Prissy Mia came over to me.

"Liberty how do you know Jt is awake?" I wanted to say well I kissed him and your gone out the door good bye.

"I visited him and talked to him yesterday." She sat in his usually vacant seat.

"Did he say anything about me?" She only thought of her self not even a hows he doing.

"No."

"What did he say?"

"What he said is none of your business. It is between me and him, now unless you want another right hook I suggest you leave me alone." Mia got up and turned my chair so I was facing her, I noticed that Emma, Manny stood in the door, they waited and watched.

"No it is my business he is my boyfriend."

"No what I said to him and what he said to me is our business." I stood and was a fraction taller than her.

"You may think you have Jt but you will never know him like I do. I've been with him since day one, we might not be on the best terms all the time but I will never stop loving him even if you do." Mia raised her hand and bitched slapped me. Manny then walked over and pulled Mia back.

"You are a bitch, who drove him to drugs, you gave up your son with him and made him miserable, you never did deserve him, but then I guess if you put out then you will have his love." Emma came over to me.

"Go to your daughter and leave me the hell alone. You good for nothing bitch. Don't ever call me a slut, you are in no position to talk mommy." I struggled to get free from Emma but she held tight, Manny dragged Mia out in the hall and Mr. Simpson.

"Ms. Van Zandt and Ms. Jones detention tonight for your language and fighting." Emma let me go and I sat down. Mia walked over to her class and I just stared at the computer, did Jt really love me because we had a kid or was it me?

"Lib, Jt loves you for you, nothing you do will change that. Don't listen to her sweetie." Manny was right yet I had to sit detention with evil. I sat through class and went to study hall. I just stared at the computer screen and I thought of what to type.

_My biggest mistake By Liberty Van Zandt._.. I only could get the title. What did I use there were so many. Giving up my child, Walking away from Jt, Telling Jt off, Losing my parents love.

_To grow is to make mistakes, I have made many. Most are bigger than little ones, ones I cant take back and do over no matter how much I want to. I have not one but four major mistakes. These are mistakes I will regret and there nothing like a bad grade and where I can take a redo test. These are things that some can never be replaced like my son, or some that could be replaced but it would mean I have to give up what I love to be someone I'm not._

_My first mistake that led to many problems was, I got pregnant last year and I waited five months before I told the baby's father. I was angry at him since I blamed it on him and his choice in size. Jt was worried he did something wrong and he did but it was ultimately my mistake, there was a lot I could of done in those five months but I chose to ignore it to the last minute where I screamed at him in a bit of anger that I was pregnant. In the following months he broke up with me, because I was controlling and took my frustration out on him. He said he wouldn't abandon me and the baby so we looked for places to live, but I put to much pressure on him, leading him to his mistake and me leaving him for good. I often wonder where we would stand if I gave him five more months to plan. Would I be standing here alone and baby less or would I be with him raising our child._

_His mistake led to my biggest regret or mistake. After Jt was put in the hospital, put on suicide watch and ultimately unable to help the baby I realized we were to young, to raise this child on our own and we had no support so I went to the adoption agency where, I practically signed my baby away. Our child now lives in Seattle which means I can't even see him. I can't help him grow into a man like his father or show him he would be loved no matter what he does. Giving Sam away was the hardest thing I had to do and I did it alone._

_My last mistake is not really a mistake for me but my parents. I got kicked out of my house for loving Jt, My parents don't see me for who I am. I'm no longer perfect and I can't be as shown to my fathers friends, all because I found love and made a mistake. They gave me an ultimatum him or them, and I chose him. I lost their love that day and it saddens me they won't watch me grow, watch me love and be loved, but mostly I regret not being able to have both. I made the mistakes I did and I don't regret having a child, especially after recent events. If Jt were to go a part of him would always walk this earth till the end of time. _

_Mistakes helped me grow, realize that perfection while sought after is not reachable. I was held under the tense be perfect and perfection will be you. But mistakes make us imperfect, Human. If I was perfect then life would be easy, I wouldn't be kicked out of my house, alone, and I would have my son in my arms, looking into his fathers brown eyes while he held jet black hair._

I printed my script to hand in thankful I got it done. The bell rang as the paper printed hot off the press. I walked into Kwan's class and sat in my seat towards the back. A lot of things had changed , I was on my own finally having to own up to responsibility and I figured id get a job, support my self and save till I went to college. The class filled up and Kwan walked in.

"Class today your papers are due and I think we will have you read them to the class, to show that no one is perfect and we all have our mistakes, Liberty shall you go first?" Oh no, Mia was going to kill me after I read this but maybe it will make her understand. I walked up to the front and looked to Jt's seat and knew he would want me to read my piece so that is what I did.

The class was silent after I finished and I waited with baited breath for someone to break the tension, Mia was glaring at me. Emma and Manny were just starring at me. Finally Toby asked a question I'm sure every one had.

"Where are you living?"

"Jt's house in the spare room, I was left back in my house after the adoption but kicked out last night again for reasons I would not share."

"Why are you living at my boyfriends house?" Mia spoke.

"Because Jt's grandma was always family to me, nice when my parents weren't and I just turned there." Mrs. Kwan finally spoke.

"Your piece is good Liberty. Objective is there, lots of mistakes as you put them to be, overall good job." I took my seat and waited the rest of my day out. I drove to the house after school and saw a note on the fridge.

_Liberty,_

_Make your self at home I've gone to the store._

I walked to Jt's room and I saw a photo, It was of him, Danny and I while I was pregnant he looked happy, I did to.


	4. Unwelcome Guests Jt POV

Sitting on a bed was really boring, no other way to put it. Nurses loved to attend to me, needless to say I was well taken care of but as the sun shone out side my window I wanted nothing more than to get out of here. I still felt pain in my chest and they wouldn't let me go for another few days, and odd enough I haven't heard from anyone in two days. I was about to press the nurse button just so I had someone to talk to at least when Mia walked in. utoh. She came over to me smiling but I couldn't give her a grin only a fake smile.

"How are you feeling?" She said it in such a tone I felt like she was the doctor. She was nothing but a mistake and rebound from Liberty.

"Ok I should be let out in a few days."

"You should know Liberty is staying at your house, Your grandma is letting her live there after her parents kicked her out." Liberty get kicked out? Why would she turn to my grams? I gave a her your lying look.

"Why did Liberty get kicked out?"

"I don't know all I know is that bitch started yelling at me in Simpsons homeroom and we both got detention, when I had nothing to do with it. I'm telling you she hasn't changed, shes still controlling." I looked at her, Mia although with child was still sometimes immature and that coming from me was saying something. I never really felt the spark when I kiss her or the contentment when I hold her as I do with Liberty it has to end here.

"Look, What ever you have with Liberty cut it out. I hate to have to say this because your such a beautiful girl and all but I'd rather still be friends."

"But you love me?"

"No I love Liberty, I thought I loved you but your just not her." I poked the bull in the ass and I should of watched my words a bit more.

"So all that I did? I let you near my daughter even after I found out about the drugs, Jt your such an ass. Your nothing better than Lucas." It hurt me that she would compare me to that piece of shit that left her and Izzy alone yet in a way, I tried to with Liberty and Sam maybe I wasn't any better. Yet who was she to tell me who I am.

"Leave, Don't call, don't try to find comfort in me or my friends, don't even talk to me until you can talk with a level head because what you just said was way out of line Mia. Things like that kept me from loving you, how you always put down Liberty and how you practically hate my friends."

"I tried to keep you away from her. But if you want to crawl back to that scum then go ahead, so many others would want me." She got up and slapped me before leaving. I wasn't mad at her I just felt free. The doctor came in after she left and saw that Mia was all mad.

"You ok James? I thought I told her to not come back here." This lady with blonde short hair and green eyes I practically owed my life to. When I got out of here I plan on being a changed man.

"It's ok she was just leaving. She was my girlfriend." The doctor nodded and took the bandages off and I had a thin pink scar down my chest but it wasn't that bad.

"I think its ok to remove the staples and in a few days time go home?" I nodded to her and she removed the staples I felt a slight pinch on the first one but after that it was painless.

**Three days later.**

It was mid day and I waited for my gram to bring my clothes so I could go home. She arrived a few hours after I called her and she hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that James Tiberius again. Get dressed and I'll sign you out, there's someone at home that would be glad to see you." I smiled knowing the surprise guest anyway. I stood and pulled on real clothes and my god did it feel like a relief. I pulled on my Vans and I felt set to run although I wasn't supposed to do more than walk around. The nurse that had a little crush on me came in with a wheel chair and I was wheeled out to my grams old Cadillac. I got in the seat and she drove off to home. I shut the door and walked slowly to the door, muscles were a little weak after a month of not being able to move. I opened the door and was faced with two people I didn't expect to see. I fumbled for a seat finding the couch.

"Mom, more importantly Dad." I was in shock, so this was my infamous father, the one that skipped out on us when I was born. I was angry, shocked beyond anything. He looked just like me or rather I looked liked him. I had the same jaw line, nose, eye color and his hair was the same chestnut as mine.

"Yes son I came to visit you. I spoke to your mother after I heard you got stabbed on the news, I just knew it was you from the same looks as I have."

"Seventeen years, no call, no Christmas, I grew up wondering what I did wrong not to have my parents around. Mom you left right before I needed you the most. I needed guidance bad."

"James what ever you did can't be that bad."

"I had a kid, with Liberty and gave him up for adoption, I sold Oxycontin and when things got bad I tried it for the first and last time and overdosed. I almost killed my self. All because I had no one to turn to. Now you guys decided to show after I get stabbed? Mom you usually come around but you left when I started high school your visits have gotten less and less as you went to go find your self. I haven't seen you for a year. You I don't even know your real name, in my book your no father to me."

"Jt I didn't want to skip out but you know how bad it gets by the sound of it. I just couldn't deal."

"Yah but at least I never wanted to give my kid away I tried but once your on suicide watch your rights go out the window." I thought I would come home and see Liberty but seeing my parents wasn't the surprise guest I had thought of. I turned to my Gram and saw she was in the same state I was. She stood.

"I'm sorry but I did not let you in my house so I ask you to leave." My dad nodded and went to the door.

"I'm only in Toronto for a week before I go back to California. You want to see me James I left the number." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. My gram was shaking with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at my mother.

"You don't show for a year and I'm here raising your son, not that I regret it but your off with his father? I thought you learned your lesson when he left you at 16 with a baby." I looked down I didn't want to hear this. It was as if I was making the same mistakes as my parents did. I guess history does repeat it's self.

"His father contacted me because he was in on business meeting the day Jt got stabbed he wanted to see his son. What was I supposed to say?" My gram sat down this wasn't good to her at this age.

"You should of said no or at least asked me if I wanted to see my father, did you ever think I may not of wanted to see him."

"James Tiberius what happened in the past happened we have both matured and we are together so your father and I will be around best you get used to it."

"I don't want you around you left me to be with him. That just sucks mom. What happened to you want the best for your son?"

"I tried with you James but you took nothing seriously. I was at wits end when I left. Your constantly in trouble and always getting bad marks in school. What was I supposed to do sit here and watch you piss your life away to?" Her voice was rising but I wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

"No you were supposed to be there for me, you know your son. Not off shacking up with baby daddy. Did you ever think that I just loved being who I was and did you ever think to try to accept it. I never asked you for help and when I wanted to you weren't around! My life isn't for when you want to come I want stability since my life was ever anything but." My deep voice rose so loud, I was standing in my mothers face and I didn't care, she left me and now I find it was for my dad whom she would never talk of to me. All I knew was that they had me and once she started getting swamped he jumped after high school breaking up with her and no I guess going to the Americas.

"I guess I will just go relax in my room till you can talk to me civilly James."

"No. Your room is being used I think its best if you leave. Since you seem so good at it." I knew I just threw a low blow but I wasn't ready to deal, not on my first day back. She left slamming the door like so many times before and I just moved to the kitchen to fix me one strong cup of coffee because it was only 2 and today was going to be long.


	5. Freedom Liberty POV

I walked in from the rain that fell once I got out of school. It was such an unusual occurrence, I went to school and it was sunny, I get out and its raining hard. It was as if the heavens opened up and tried to flood us out. I ran to the safety of Jt's car hoping that today would be the day where the roof didn't leak on me. I had to laugh,you wouldn't think going to a drive through would involve taking a bath. I jumped on the drivers seat and sighed with relief when it wasn't squishy. I turned the heater on but only cold air came out.

"Figures its one problem after another with this thing." I started to drive home cold and shivering since my light clothes were soaked. I arrived at the house and made a mad dash to the front door. I entered the sitting room and put my backpack down before I ran to the room so I would get little water on the floor. I grabbed a towel and dried my self off. I made a mental note to put a waterproof jacket in the car . I stripped the sodden clothes off and threw them in the hamper and went to grab my clothes. The door opened and Jt walked in. He saw me and threw the backpack in front of his face I grabbed the clothes and clung them to my body.

"Jt!" He turned and started muttering.

"Sorry, man the first day back and im already messing things up." He walked out of the room with a blush on his face. I lowered the clothes and went to lock the door. I changed into fresh clothes and didn't feel as cold. It was unnerving yet cute, since hes obviously seen all but still gets embarrassed enough to shield his eyes. I walked out changed to the living room. Where Jt sat muttering to himself but I looked at Mrs. Clooney and saw her jaw set and lips in a tight thin line. I sat on the arm of the chair Jt sat in.

"Something going on?" She got up and patted my hand.

"No dear, nothing you should worry your self about, I think I will go take a nap or something." She walked up the stairs and I heard he bedroom door close. I turned to Jt, it wasn't how I planed on welcoming him. He seemed troubled and he hadn't acknowledged my presence, it didn't seem like the Jt I knew. I kissed his cheek. He looked up.

"What was that for?" I smiled the last time I kissed him he said that.

"You seemed to need it." His eyes widened and realized what we were saying. A small smile came to his lips.

"Well I might need one more." I moved from the chair and sat on the couch.

"Well you might have to come get it." He gently eased him self out of the chair and walked the short distance to me before he put his hands on both sides of me. He lowered his face to mine and his soft warm lips gently brushed mine. He sighed. He stood back up and sat next to me pulling me to his side and letting me cuddle up to him. He absentmindedly started to play with my hair.

"I missed this. Us. I'm sorry Lib, for everything maybe if I had of tried to be a man before and not saw it as a burden then we could of avoided all of this."

"Jt we both made our mistakes all we can do is learn and move on, as long as were there for each other then we should be ok." He sighed.

"My parents showed up today. I hadn't seen my mom in a year before you got pregnant. My father even showed, I look just like him. I was so angry when I saw them that they wanted to be there for me. My mom left a year ago to meet up with my father in California. She left me for a year because she said she was at wits end and didn't want to see me piss my life away. Why do they show now?"

"Only one way to know. Ask them JT you always wondered about your father. Now's your chance." I looked up at him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, you mister are on your third and last." I looked at him. He had a hand print on his cheek.

"Who hit you?" He gave a slight chuckle.

"Mia, I broke up with her and she went psycho and called me an ass, slapped me and walked out. I finally told her off for degrading you and it felt awesome. How was your detention by the way you got out late." I looked at him.

"Um, Mia might have said somethings because I wouldn't tell her what we said at the hospital I didn't want to tell her that you still loved me. So she went off calling me a bitch and I quote. "You are a bitch, who drove him to drugs, you gave up your son with him and made him miserable, you never did deserve him, but then I guess if you put out then you will have his love" I may then called her a bitch, then threw a low blow by saying don't call me a slut mommy." Jt looked at me stunned. I sat nervous for him to blow. But he sighed.

"She had no right but what you said was a low blow I'm just glad it's over. So no more avoiding the subject what happened in detention?" I sat nervous. I didn't want to tell him I might have right hooked her when Simpson wasn't looking.

"Well we were in Simpsons room and it started with her pulling up a chord when I was walking so I tripped. I gave her a death glare then she whispered. " Well look what Jt picked, a klutz over a model." she kept making low jabs as we cleaned but then I got tired of her and when Simpson left for Coffee she stood and came up to me. " You may have Jt but it wont be for long he loves me now." so I punched her and she cried. I know its horrible I felt bad but I hoped if I hit her then she would leave me alone and so far it's working." I gave him a false smile. He gave a laugh.

"Promise me that if she doesn't stop then you will come to me and not hit her although I want to see this video footage of the hospital fight." I playfully slapped his chest. But his smile turned to a frown.

"Oh Jt I'm so sorry." He held my hand.

"It's ok I'm just a bit sore still." He kissed me again and man I would never tire of Jt's kisses. He gets up and goes to his room.

He came out ten minutes later.

"What are you up to Jt?" He looked innocent yet I know he can look innocent and be up to something.

"Nothing, Tobes is coming over soon. Figured us guys could hang?" I looked at him. He wanted me gone.

"Alright I will find something to do, which is hard since my friends are limited." He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"You have more friends then you realize." I got off the couch and grabbed my laptop and went out side. The sun was shining and the clouds had disappeared. I brought a jacket just in case. I got in Jt's beat up Jetta and went to the dot.

The familiar smells of coffee and burnt cheese were homey and welcoming in a strange way. Spinner was working behind the counter as usual and I walked up to him.

"No fights, I hear you have been fighting Jones at school and she is here so please just dont fight."

"I won't spin ill be on my best behavior." He handed me a cup of my usual latte. I went and saw Danny sitting in a booth.

"Danny how are you?" He motioned for me to sit. I sat across from him.

"You created quite a stir at the house. Dad came home to find you gone and asked mom why. She could only say him. Dad flew off the handle, things aren't good Liberty. You ran off from us for him! He got you pregnant and left you alone. What happens when you two get into a fight, you have no where to run. Dad said he never wanted to see you again if you love him. He said you were a disgrace to the Van Zandt name. As far as I know your funds are still intact if you know what I mean, may want to take them so you have something to fall on. Mom is just downright sad, she misses you and wishes you didn't pick him."

"I wasn't perfect any more after I got pregnant. I don't regret bringing my son into this world. Dad has hated me since I drank the whiskey and no longer could present a perfect daughter to his colleagues. I was never a child, always a pawn in his plans. He never pressured you like he did me. I'm happy now, free from that."

"So if your free wheres Jt?"

"Hanging out with Tobes, He just got home today." Danny stood.

"When ever you need. I will be there, not because your my sister that's a small part but I love to piss dad off so. See you round Liberty." I sat there and just stared at my coffee. Danny was right nothing was ok. Jt was still hurt and I was living with him but we aren't together. My family hates me beside Danny. I had to do an unthinkable. I grabbed my coffee and got back into the car drove across lake Champlain and ended out side my dads work. The bank was right next door. I walked in and created an account and emptied my college fund into the savings and checking. I now owned about 90,000 dollars. I knew it was wrong and soon my father would be notified of the money move. I walked in next door to the building for Van Zandt law offices. I walked up to Cheryl.

"I'm here to see my father." Cheryl smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Van Zandt, Liberty is here for you." She gave me the pass and I went off to stare the dragon in the eyes. The elevator ride was unnerving going up twenty floors was the most boring thing ever. I arrived and walked into my fathers office.

"Liberty, What can I do for you now that you show your face." He spoke calm and collected like he waited for me to do this.

"I came to tell you, I wired all my college money into accounts you cannot control." He looked shocked he wouldn't suspect me to do that.

"Now Liberty, that isn't necessary."

"I think it is father, you think I'm a disgrace because I found love, he might not be perfection but to me hes all I need. If any one is a disgrace its you. Holding me so such standard and deciding my feelings I could have had. I love him, and because of you, I'm in his arms. You drove me away. Mom kicked me out when I told her I still loved him. I've seen how people can die before they say what they want and I stand here and tell you. I was never perfection. I hated the pressure you put on me to be top of everything, it made me not live in the moment and miss some of the best years, it made me miss my pregnancy because I was worried about you killing Jt, then Jt killing him self almost, between you two I didn't get to enjoy the life that was growing inside me. I've been denied everything I should of enjoyed. I am alone like you. You have no real friends only associates that speak to you because of your money. I'm glad I realized before it's to late that, I have to let go so I can live and dad this is me saying goodbye." I turned and walked out of the room. I gave him something to think about and maybe one day he could come around and talk to me, if he ever realized his mistake. I felt free like this was the last tie from being Liberty Van Zandt, The perfect child.

**A.N- this chapter was around Liberty becoming her own person and not living in her fathers shadow. Next chapter will be more about Jt and what he really was up to with Tobe's and a possible confrontation. **


	6. Comfort Jt POV

I saw as she left that she looked down and I hoped my plan would come into great use. Tobes arrived twenty minutes later and he hugged me. I coughed and he let go, we were men after all. He held out the tape. A smile broke out on my face, my grams came out of her room and sat down.

"What are you two boys up to?" We looked at each other. Did we tell her? We nodded and understanding to keep the plan out of view for now.

"We were going to watch those fights I missed while I was out, my gracious friend here has captured everyone between Liberty and Mia on tape." I hid my smirk not knowing of my grams views.

"There was more then one?" Tobes shifted. I noticed he was nervous.

"Yah two ladies fought over me right? They are settled now I hope." I let the smirk slide. My grams gave way to a smile.

"Jt." She meant to say it warningly but she just got up and ruffled my hair.

"Don't keep her waiting." She walked into the kitchen.

"Toby are you staying for dinner?" He looked to me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know how long it would take.

"Sure, Mrs. Clooney." He put the DVD in the player and the title screen came up.

_Liberty V.S. Mia, Fight for Jt's heart. Then the screen changed to the two in boxer outfits and Liberty punched Mia out. It faded to the first scene in the lunch room. Tobes voice drowned out._

"_The first excitement after Jt was stabbed. It's been a day, He would love this." Mia stood with her hands on her hips and Liberty faced her with her arms crossed. Everyone faced them but none were moving to stop it._

"_How could you Liberty, tell my boyfriend that you still love him?" Liberty held a cool front._

"_I told him the truth, but between you two there is no truth huh?" Lib's threw a low blow since I hadn't told Mia of the drugs. Mia lashed out for Liberty but she caught her and held her hand as it was to slap her._

"_Mia, you shouldn't be fighting me."_

"_Your right I should be done with you by now." It was an all out cat fight. Mia slapped and scratched at Liberty and Liberty took for grabbing Mia's hair knowing it would get to her if it was messed up. Mia kicked Liberty away then Liberty swung a punch that missed Mia. Mia's hand slapped Liberty's left cheek knocking her glasses askew. Liberty turned to leave but turned quickly and punched Mia. _I clapped my hand at every cheap shot Liberty got in with Mia. I hated my self I shouldn't be taking sides and I should be mad at Liberty for fighting but with me being on the brink of death and never being able to tell her I loved her would send her to the way she was. The video continued and it got worse I began to question a lot. But we quickly switched the channel to the Blue Jay's game when the door opened. Liberty walked in looking very disgruntled. She continued walking saying hello to my grams before she went up stairs to her room.

"What was that about?" Toby said.

"No clue should I follow her?" I looked to the stairs.

"Let her cool off then go. Bring a piece offering." I chuckled what piece offering could I bring. We sat back and I talked of my plan to win Liberty back properly because she looked like she needed some wooing. We volleyed ideas before dinner was ready and I went up to Lib's room to get her. I knocked on the door but found no answer, so I cautiously opened the door. She laid on her side facing the window. I thought she was sleeping so I went to the bed and sat on the edge. I gently ran my hand up and down her arm. She wasn't sleeping she was crying.

"Lib, whats wrong?" She was silent but for the sob that every now and then would escape her lips. I got up and went to the other side of the bed and just laid there with her, holding her. It hurt me to see her in pain.

"Lib, talk to me please." I tried reasoning.

"This is all screwed up, I lost my family, but I'm out of my fathers perfection shadow but I can't feel nothing but how much it sucks I never wanted to lose them." I held her tighter. I knew well how that feeling was. It was how I felt right before I overdosed.

"I know it sucks but you got me, I'll be there for you Lib when you need me." She nodded and her crying started to ease.

"You will be there for me I never needed anyone except during the pregnancy." I held her I might not of been there for her then but hell would have to over take me now to not be with her.

"I know." I looked down at her face she was a vision beauty. He chocolate eyes might be masked with red but I knew how they normally look, she has a cute button nose and her dark brown curly hair has wisps in it that just wont lay flat but look cute. The pregnancy did her well it fell in all the right places, he hips were a bit wider but it made her curvier, not to mention her breasts got bigger, but I had to stop my thoughts I wouldn't get in trouble again like I did before because of these thoughts. I was saddened I didn't notice it before now. She looked up at me her head lain on my chest.

"Thank you Jt."

"Your welcome, When your ready come down for dinner." I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before I slipped from under her and went downstairs. I sat at my usual seat.

"Wheres Liberty, James?"

"She will be down in a minute." I began to dig into the food in front of me only pausing when Liberty sat at the table. I smiled to her and she gave me a weak smile back but I knew soon she would be ok, as long as I kept caring for her. I cleaned up the meal and went into the living room after saying goodbye to Toby. I sat on one end of the couch and grabbed Liberty's hand and pulled her to me. She laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a good two hours watching reruns of random shows. I got tired and my grandma went to bed an hour ago. Tomorrow was Saturday and I was going to make the most of it. I turned the TV off and walked Liberty up to her room where I stood at the door. Holding her in my arms.

"Someday it will all be ok Lib's. I will be with you till it is and then so." She looked up at my face, and smiled at me. Her soft hand held my cheek in her palm.

"Thank you, Jt. Your great you know that?" I kissed her forehead and walked and arms length away before I dropped her hand.

"Your welcome, just call me Mr. Wonderful." I gave her a smirk and walked down the stairs to my room where I collapsed into bed. With the visions of my love dancing through my dreams.


	7. Mending Fences Jt POV

I woke this morning and my stomach rumbled. I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen, I held the jug of orange juice in my hand as I took a sip from the carton. My gram made sure to get my own carton after she found out I didn't use a glass. I took the carton and a bagel from the fridge before I closed the door. I was working at making breakfast and I heard a laugh behind me. I turned and saw Liberty with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. I looked at her and was just questioning why she was laughing and then it hit me I looked down and I was standing in white boxers with hearts on them. My hands went to cover me up as I walked back to my room and pulled on clothes. That woman would be the death of me someday but today I'm glad I have her back.

"Say are you busy after school?" I said not facing her going back to preparing my breakfast.

"Student council, but other than that nothing really." I smirked thanking the stars I wasn't facing her.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind dinner with me at Delphina? Say seven be ready by." I shoved the bagel in my mouth and walked to my room to finish getting ready. I knew I should be excited to go back but in truth I was nervous, Lakehurst thugs still beat around my school even though they kicked them out once they caught wind of all the fighting. I knew Mia would be there and in a way I felt bad for Bella because she got to know me and now I couldn't hang with her. I knew I would of loved to hang with the little one. It brought me back to my son where ever he was, he would be one soon. In truth I missed my son and wished that I had never messed up, I had tried harder and did the right things instead of the wrong. I walked to the bookcase and pulled out an album. I missed those days, I hardly saw Liberty, I saw a woman carrying my child. I opened the book and it was of photos when Liberty and I were still on speaking terms. Then there were ones right after he was born, the perfect mix of Liberty and I. I held the book in my hands as I walked out, I nervously approached Libby and she just stood there waiting for me.

"Here Libs, you may want to look at these, I know its a sore subject for us but." She turned and looked at me questioningly I knew I was rambling but I just held the book out to her. She slowly turned the pages, seeing all.

"Thank you J.T. I didn't get to ever really look at my self back then." I knew I wanted to wait till dinner tonight but with Lib and I nothing ever goes to plan.

"I was wondering, would you give me a second chance? I know I don't deserve it after I screwed up but, I love you Lib and I never stopped." She gave me the sweetest smile, her eyes were alight with an inner flame.

"I wanted you to say that for so long. And J.T. You got your second chance." I hugged her and spun her around. I put her down on the ground and our eyes locked. It was as if the world dissolved and it was only her and I. I leaned down for a kiss and took her warm lips on mine. But all to soon I had to pull away knowing I shouldn't give into lust and desire. I leaned my forehead on hers and just smiled at her.

Walking the halls of Degrassi, was a great thing after you thought you would never graduate. Thought you would never tell the person who meant the most to you that you love them. But as I took those first steps on to the tile floor I knew that things were right and I would walk with my class and graduate. I had six months to go till I never had to walk these halls and I walked as a changed man, into a darkened Degrassi. The fighting left its mark and most here wounds were to fresh. But slowly face by face, smile by smile hopefully one day the school will forget the scars of this year. My locker was a mess, that was saying little. I pulled out the old lunches and tossed them in the trash across the hall, I moved useless papers that had done nothing but clutter my space till all that was left was books and loose papers. My books wouldn't fit in my locker so I reached in the back to find the offending piece of trash and my hand grasped a tape. I pulled it out and it was the one Mia gave me when I played with Bella at the park. I wanted to trash it but something in me stopped me. I just put it back up in my locker and closed the blue door. I walked to homeroom where everyone was seated. They all had their backs to me. I slipped into my seat and Liberty was going to say something but I stopped her. Mr. Simpson started calling out names.

"Liberty?" She gave her faint here. He totally skipped my name. He was about to begin but.

"Your forgetting someone." I spoke up and heads all turned in my direction.

"What you act like you've seen a ghost." I smiled. Emma and Manny ran to me and hugged me.

"Relax ladies there's enough of me to go round." They laughed and let me go.

"Very funny J.T." Shrugging my shoulders I turned to Simpson.

"What no hug for me?" The class laughed.

"Mr. Yorke. As much as I love my job here, having you back is great." I smiled and settled down in my seat. Six months wasn't to long was it?

Seven o'clock rolled around and I was nervous I wanted this date to be perfect for Liberty. I screwed up so much that one day couldn't be so hard not to mess up right? I sat at the table waiting for Liberty since she said Emma would drop her off after they hung out. I checked my watch and the clock turned seven. By seven thirty I believed I was stood up. I grabbed my phone and saw that there were no messages. I got up and left, depressed more than I had been since I got out of the hospital. I was driving back home.

_I cant believe she stood me up. I thought she would at least care I mean I did ask her out on my birthday, maybe she planned me a party and that's why she didn't show. Yeah that had to be it._

The drive home was a long one. But once I reached the small house I saw no one was home. There was a note on the fridge though.

_Hope you had a good birthday James I went out to play bridge tonight I will be back later- Grams._

She was gone to. What a great birthday, first I got stood up by my girlfriend again of mere hours, then my Grams is gone. I went back out to my car knowing I didn't want to be alone I called Toby.

"Hey man. It's JT I'm just wondering where everyone is tonight, Liberty stood me up so I don't know dude. Call me when you get this." I hung up the phone and called the last person I thought I would.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. Can you meet me?"

"Oh JT! Sure, where are you I expected you to be with friends on your birthday."

"They seem to have disappeared. Its no matter, I think we should talk before you leave, bring dad along." We agreed to meet at the Dot. I drove there and walked in Spinner was behind the counter as usual.

"Hey man."

"JT, Cup of Coffee?" I nodded and sat down at the bar. He handed my coffee to me and I took a sip of the hot dark liquid.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating? First day back and all. Full recovery." I just shrugged.

"I had a date planned but I got stood up. So much for great birthdays and as for a party I'm not to big on that right now especially after the last one. I don't need to risk death right now." I heard the bells open and saw my parents walk in. I slid off the stool and sat with them at a table.

"So how are you feeling James."

"Please if were going to talk call me JT everyone does, and I am fine."

"So why aren't you out partying its not everyday a boy turns to a man at Seventeen."

"Party's aren't my scene right now, yah know don't feel like getting stabbed again." He looked down.

"Where were you all my life? Why did you never visit?" He looked up.

"After I ran, your Mom put a restraining order on me so I couldn't see you. I wanted to especially when you grew I wanted to own up to my mistake and be a man a father. I hadn't been in contact with your mom till a year ago when she came to me. She left you because well you know why. I did want to see you, its only now that I realize I've missed my sons life."

"Mine was given up for adoption, I wanted to keep him so bad, but I screwed up and made my girl hate me. She left me and I lost everything. My son now lives in Seattle. I have little contact with him. I hate that I will never see him grow or be the dad that I could have been, had I matured a year ago. I guess its for the best, this family can help raise him better then I would. It just hurts that he will be out there without me or Liberty."

"I know how you feel JT. How do you think I felt when we had to give up our son." I turned to someone who was in the booth, Liberty stepped over to the table.

"I'm sorry I stood you up, I was afraid I didn't want to go down that path again since I lost one son I don't want to lose anymore. It hurt me JT that I couldn't depend on you, you kept messing up and I was so stressed, I never hated you, I just thought that it was way to much."

"That was the same way I felt Liberty when I stepped out on JT's mom. Crystal and I were a lot like you two. But one day you can travel to your son and explain to him like i'm trying to do to you now JT. Your my blood, my son and I miss that I never could teach you ball, or anything. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. But I'm sorry you never learned my history so that you could change and make sure that your mistakes weren't mine. We are so alike and you can't be mad at your mother. Just like you never stopped loving Liberty, I never stopped loving your mom. I hope one day you can look me in the eye and Call me dad. I hope one day we can have a relationship. Son life is to short to hold regrets, its best we try to live for the moment never knowing which one is our last." He got up and I had the urge to hug him. I got up and hugged him, it was strong and it was what I always imagined it to be. I turned to my mom and hugged her.

"I don't blame you, I was a mess. But next time don't just come round when you find me on my death bed." I pulled away and she wiped at her tears.

"You are a great man JT and I sad I missed you growing up. Take care of him for me Liberty, no one will ever compare to my son." I sat down next to Liberty.

"So care for some dinner now? You look beautiful by the way." Her hair was down like it was at the party and she wore jeans that seemed to hug her every curve and a nice top that just suited her.

"I won't pressure you into anything we can take this as slow or as fast as you want Liberty. I just want you to be happy." I shared a Spinner special dinner with the girl I loved. Once we finished she led me upstairs where I saw the rest of our friends.

"Small party no crazy people just us friends." It truly was an enjoyable evening. Friends that broke off into groups, and separated became united. Jimmy and Spinner were talking while he doted to Paige's every whim. Sean and Emma were talking with Manny and Jay. Toby was here also and talking with Liberty.

"What you thinking JT?" I turned to Peter.

"I'm glad all these people became friends again. They separated for a long while. Its good to see them happy."

"I know what you mean man. Bridges were mended."

Overall it was an enjoyable evening where the non- alcoholic drinks and music flowed. Friends became one again till the dawn rose. I couldn't think of anything better for my seventeenth birthday.


	8. Curtains Close Liberty POV

Six months later I am fixing my gown. Six months I have spent with JT. I wait to make the speech I have had my heart set on for so many years. But now it seems meaningless, my parents aren't here to graduate and even though I have Jt and his family it isn't the same. If I had known six months ago I would be standing here like this I would of never faced my father. I have felt free and with little pressure but not having my mom around it was tough but like anything I could get through. In a few weeks I would go to Smithdale with all my friends. To major in business. I sat on the stage as Mr. Simpson spoke. As I stood my nerves were in high gear. But I looked to the back and saw JT, with his eyes on me giving me his whole attention.

"Twelve years ago we started this journey together, or for some thirteen." I looked down to Jimmy. And the class laughed.

"We've seen our fair share of pain and heart ache but we also found friends and love. For twelve years we have defined our self's into who we are today, along with making a lot of mistakes. But it isn't what lies behind, or before us that make us who we are. It's what lies within us. Twelve years it took to get to this place and here we are, ready to step out into the world. All I can say is we did it." I was handed my diploma and then I was officially done with Degrassi. Putting it behind me and moving on in the world. I walked off the stage and into JT's arms.

"Brilliantly done love. Nothing could have been better than a Liberty Van Zandt speech. You know I love you right?" He had that sweet smile that was only for me. I sighed and melted into his arms.

"I know, I love you too JT." He slung his arm around my shoulders and walked me down the hall way.

"Good then you wont be to mad at me when you see what I did."

"What." I was about to shout at him when I saw my parents there.

"I sent them tickets to come see you. They love you Liberty please talk to them." I tried to pull away but he dragged me to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt I'm glad you came." He held my hand and I squeezed it for reassurance.

"Liberty, I'm sorry for putting an ultimatum on you. I now see that no matter how much I think you could of done better than JT. Hes matured and you love him. I didn't nearly expect you to show me up at my office. You were right I wasn't seeing you I was seeing who I tried to make you. But I guess a parent can only guide a child so much till the child becomes their own. I can't take back the mistakes I have in my past but I hope one day we can speak again. I just want you to know that I am proud of you and only tried to give you the world." I reached my hand out for him and I noticed JT slip away.

"I have my world dad, JT has always been apart of it. I forgave you, but one thing I will never forget is that my son is out in the world without his mother and father. I had no help from you because I wasn't perfect. JT couldn't hold the world up on his own. But it doesn't mean I have stopped loving you or you mom I never wanted to leave. But almost losing him has made me cherish him, grow up and see that he has matured too." I hugged my father and mother and went to leave.

"Liberty here, take these as your graduation gift." I looked down it was two tickets to Seattle. They gave me the best present they can give. I get to go see my son.

"They will be waiting, you should see your sons first birthday." I hugged them, tears were in my eyes but I refused to shed them in front of them.

"Thank you, this is the best thing you could of given me." I walked away looking for JT. I saw him in the hall with Mia and I stood back listening to their conversation.

"_Mia I'm sorry how things ended."_

"_No I should be the one apologizing, I was horrible to you and liberty. I was hurt. I let you in and I knew you still loved her the world knew. I still have the photos of you and Izzy. She asks for you every now and then. Liberty is a lucky girl you are a great guy James Tiberius. I hope we can be friends again?" He smiled at the photo in her hand._

"_Yeah I'd like that. I never meant to hurt you Mia but I guess I found the one I was supposed to be with." She handed him the photo_

"_Some day I will find mine, plus peter isn't so bad. He loves me and I can see my self with him. But __thanks you helped me grow JT." _They walked away and he came around the corner.

"So you heard." He looked down at me.

"Yeah, you really are great." He gave me that smile.

"I have some good news, how would you like to go see our son for a week?" His head nearly snapped off, he looked to me so quick.

"You can't be serious." His brown eyes were alight with a bright fire.

"Yeah my parents gave us tickets as a graduation present. Thank you by the way, I needed to speak with them." He took my hand.

"Well I try." he laughed but he stopped when he was in front of our close friends and family.

"Liberty there is one thing I wanted to do while everyone is here though." I turned to him and saw him on one knee in his blue graduation gown with his white shirt sticking out.

"We have had our ups and downs but being with you these last six months has been the best time of my life. I can't say sorry enough for my mistakes but I know with you I don't need to say it. I love you Liberty Van Zandt and I ask you will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Tears were in my eyes and I was so happy. In front of everyone I love, my love was proposing to me. I nodded not trusting my voice he got off his knee and presented a small diamond ring with little sapphires in it. He slipped it on my finger and kissed me. I was so happy a dream as a child finally coming true, who knew the JT that once lied saying he was gay to me because I wasn't fun enough, or the JT who is the father of my baby now stands before me as my fiance. I was to be Mrs. Liberty York. That had a ring to it.

Who knew high school could end in a good way. That four years ago we were friends divided but today friends united even though going different paths. Or Marring off someday but as we left these hallowed halls for the last time as students we closed a chapter in our life. We were ready to step out into the world. I remembered all the good times, detention that Radditch gave JT and I once I gave him my piece of mind, all the crazy homerooms that were with Simpson who now is Emma's step dad. Degrassi shaped us and was ready to shape any other student walking through the halls to come.

**A.N- I hope you liked this story and hopefully soon I will have a sequel up based on the popularity of this one. Please Review.**


End file.
